Amanaemonesia
by joyindenver
Summary: Definition: That thing that happens when two halves meet. When the other person knows there's something about you that he understands, and it turns your world inside out, makes you lose focus, space out, and you can't remember what you meant to say.


**AN:** I've been uninspired of late and haven't written for weeks. When this usually happens, I let my mind wander to other ideas. Here's a little something that I found inside my imagination and it actually made sense. This is a two act/chapter story.

**Pairing:** Sookie & Claude/AH/AU/OOC

* * *

><p><strong>Ama-naemo-nesia<strong>

Sookie Beatrice Stackhouse lived three feet from Claude Lawrence Craine. Though they've each dated a fair number of people, and a few times even thought themselves in love, neither had ever _truly_ been. They've been neighbors for a year and despite their doors separated by only three feet, they have never spoken, but all that was about to change.

**ACT I**

_**L**__aundry baskets are neatly situated near the front door. Behind Sookie the telephone is ringing incessantly. She hurriedly sets a tote bag filled with laundry soap, bleach, and fabric softener next to the baskets, and sprints through the living room, and into the kitchen where the telephone is attached to the wall._

"Hello." Sookie sounds breathless.

"It's about time."

"Who is this?"

"Tara." Her friend huffed. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"What's tonight?"

"Sookie." She made her name sound like a curse. "We're having a girl's night out tonight."

"Oh! No — I mean. I'm still going." She had forgotten.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll just meet you there."

"All right, don't forget."

"I won't. I'll talk to you later. I'm heading out the door to the laundry mat."

"Yuck. Ok. See you tonight."

"Ok." Sookie let out a defeated breath and hung up the receiver.

She didn't want to go, not tonight. Being around people sometimes left her utterly exhausted, and tonight she wanted to be alone. A bottle of merlot and a new book were what she had planned for the evening. Secretly, she hoped girls' night would be canceled sometime between now and then.

Two weeks of dirty laundry waited at the front door with no signs of taking care of it self. It was a lot to carry, but she was out of clean clothes. It had to be done. Propping the largest basket against her hip, Sookie pushed the front door open. Outside, she could hear voices, the television perhaps, coming from her neighbor next door. His front door was open. Nervous sensations twisted uncomfortably in her stomach.

With her nose down, she sucked in air, and prayed he didn't come out; that he wouldn't see her.

Her nameless neighbor was perhaps the most beautiful man she had ever seen. It was enough to paralyze her into a mindless stupor: amanaemonesia. Her insides always froze instantly each time she saw him. Under her breath she groaned. It was a miserable self pitying sound. Its ridiculous, she told herself. Countless times, more than she cared to admit, she'd hovered out of sight until he unlocked his front door and went in before she would enter the courtyard and do the same.

One laundry basket in the car; two more to go.

She paused at the gate to the courtyard and peered in. The coast was clear.

With her heart drumming and her stomach anxiously moving in circles, Sookie kept her head down, hurried past her neighbor's front door, and rushed inside her apartment.

She let out a much needed breath. She'd escaped, but now she had to go back out.

"Idiot," she mumbled at her reflection.

Lifting the second basket and inhaling, she pushed her screen door open. Trying her best to avoid looking at the open door, she started off, and that's when her worst fear happened.

The screen door opened.

_"Oh god."_ Her world slipped away.

"Hey there." A man's deep voice called out.

Sookie considered pretending she didn't hear, but she froze like an eight legged bug caught scurrying across a white plaster wall. Slowly, she lifted her gaze. A tall man, imposing, was standing in the open doorway of her neighbor's apartment.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Alcide Hervaux." A bright, open, and friendly smile lit his broad face.

The relief that flooded over Sookie made her dizzy. She was suddenly tired.

"Hi." Sookie's smile was unsure, but kind.

"I asked Claude about his new neighbor. He didn't even know your name. I can't believe he hasn't introduced himself. You've been neighbors for like what a year now."

"No."

"No? You haven't been neighbors for a year?"

"No. I mean. Yes. We've said 'hi' to each other before."

"Well, Claude should have introduced himself. I just can't believe you both live—what three feet from each other, and he doesn't even know your name."

She noted that he noticed her basket filled with clothes.

"Need help carrying your laundry?"

"Oh, no." Sookie shook her head. "I just have one more. It's no big deal. Really."

"Well, okay. I'd invite you in for a movie, but it looks like you've got plans."

"Yeah. Laundry. Ran out of clean clothes." Instantly she wished she hadn't said the last part. He didn't need to know that information.

"Hey, I know how it is. I'll admit I've reused clothes from my hamper before. Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Positive. Thanks."

"What should I call you when I see you next time, which I'm sure I will?"

"Sookie."

"Nice to meet you Sookie. I'd shake your hand, but you've got your hands full. I'll make sure Claude is more neighborly when he sees you next time."

"That's okay." Her face ached from smiling too much. "Bye." She turned quickly and focused on not running. She knew she wouldn't have been graceful about it carrying a laundry basket.

Out of sight of the courtyard, she deposited her second basket in her car before returning for her last basket. The walk back didn't feel as worrisome as the first trip had. The worst, mostly, was over. She found some relief in that at least.

With her last basket at her feet, she locked up her apartment door.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Alcide opened the screen door and stepped out.

"Positive." Sookie returned his friendly smile. Smiles were contagious.

"Hey." A new voice came from behind Alcide. He looked over his shoulder and stepped aside.

_Oh dear god._ Sookie silently whimpered.

_**T**he sound of a roller coaster chain clicking plays in the background. Inside the red basket, Sookie reaches the summit. There's an infinite moment when she can see everything. Suddenly the coaster pitches forward and plummets. _

"Hi." He smiled at Sookie. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Claude."

The first sign of amanaemonesia manifested. Her cheeks blazed red hot. "Ummm." The second sign of amanaemonesia set in. "I…" She swallowed hard. Perspiration slicked her skin. The second sign of amanaemonesia. "It's. Okay." The urge to pass out set in; another sign of amanaemonesia. Sookie swallowed hard again. Her mouth was suddenly dry. "It's not a big deal." Her throat tightened. She feigned a casual air. "I didn't think anything of it."

"Good. Well." Claude's gaze settled on the basket in her hands. "You need help?"

"No." The word rushed out sounding a bit panicky. Sookie tried again, more casually. "Nope." She shook her head. The pain in her chest was screaming up at her to slow her heart down. "I gotta go."

"Nice to meet you." His smile wasn't broad like his friend's, but the dimple on his cheek when he did smile and his mouth, his lips, it was all too much.

Strange things were happening to Sookie's insides.

"Bye." She gave him a nervous smile, turned, and headed to her car. Her inners churned anxiously. Despite the temptation, she didn't look back. She didn't want to confirm her fear that he was watching her walk away. The worst of her amanaemonesia would most definitely show its face. Fainting in the courtyard with a basket of laundry and her dirty under-things fanned about her was not the lasting impression she cared to make.

Claude watched her walk away until she disappeared from the courtyard.

With a broad and satisfied grin, Alcide studied his friend's wistful expression. "Sookie: the final frontier." He let out a sardonic laugh. "Are you going to explore her lushes world, seek out her light of passion, boldly go where every son of a bitch dreams to go?"

Claude frowned.

Alcide bursted out laughing. He slapped Claude on the back and headed inside.

* * *

><p><strong>~ * o * ~<strong>


End file.
